The Riddle
by Trumpetina
Summary: What if Voldemort had a family? And his family had their faults? Follow his family as they tackle life on the Dark Side, and are they really that evil once you get to know them? CP contained, don't like then don't read.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own this although I own several characters and the plot. :D

**Warning: **There will be CP in this story, don't like don't read.

Thunder rumbled through the night and lightening flashed across the sky as the Dark Lord paced anxiously around his room. A baby's cry mingled with a scream from his wife and he hurried into the next room to see them. His wife, the beautiful Dark Lady Arianna lay exhausted on the bed, her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow behind her head. A healer was cleaning up two small infants wrapped in a blanket at the foot of the bed. Voldemort knelt next to his wife, kissing her forehead as the healer handed them the two small babies encased in soft white blankets. "Twins!", breathed Voldemort.

The tiny babies blinked and looked around their surroundings curiously. "So darling, we have a boy and a girl. What should we name them?" Arianna smiled gently, "What do you think about Alvaro Tom Riddle?" Voldemort looked at his son and nodded his head, "Perfect! For our daughter how does Elizabeth Selina Riddle sound to you my most darling one?" Arianna smiled softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth, or Lizzie, Riddle frowned in annoyance as her house elf tugged her soft brown hair into a braid. "Now Now! Missy needs not be beings so huffy! Missy needs beings patient while Crimpy prepares her for the ball!" the old elf scolded. She had been the elf who had helped take care of Lizzie and her twin Alvaro, known as Alvie since they had been small children.

"There we go Missy we are done now. Missy's dress is hanging on her door, get dressed quickly now while Crimpy goes check on Master Alvie." Crimpy scurried from the room, leaving Lizzie frowning at her reflection in the mirror. "Lizzie!", her mother's voice came floating up the stairs, "Are you dressed yet? We are leaving in five minutes!" Lizzie sighed, "Almost mum! But I still don't want to go!" Lizzie could almost hear her mum scowling when her rely came back and she muttered angrily to herself as she put on the pretty cream coloured silk dress and walked downstairs.

As they waited at the fireplace for Alvie, Lizzie fussed with her hair and picked at her dress uncomfortably. "Lizzie! Stop fidgeting!" her father commanded sternly. Lizzie scowled at his darkly and resorted to staring at the ground and stubbing her toe against the ground repeatedly. Luckily Alvie rushed down the stairs two at a time because Lizzie could practically feel her father's eyes boring into her neck.

As they stepped forward into the swirling flames of the floo Voldemort grabbed Lizzie's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Watch it young lady, you are treading on very thin ice!" Lizzie shivered at her father's glacial tone but shrugged his hand off angrily and strode into the floo before he could stop her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Malfoy's Lizzie went to run off to find her best friend, Silas Snape. Silas was her Uncle Severus's son and her father's godson. Draco Malfoy, Lucious Malfoy's son was also Voldemort's godson and her godfather was Severus, Alvie's being Lucious. Draco and Lucious were best friends even though Draco was a year older and had already done one year at Hogwarts because they both detested getting dirty and were the perfect pureblooded heirs. Silas wasn't afraid to get dirty and he had ended up with Lizzie over her father's lap more than Alvie and Draco combined for various acts of mischief.

Her mother bent down and whispered, "DO NOT get dirty or upset any guests tonight, you have a reputation to uphold, but have fun!" Lizzie rolled her eyes and dashed across the hall towards where she had spotted Silas with his father. Severus turned and saw his goddaughter sprinting across the grand hall towards them, her light brown curls bouncing on her shoulders and her hazel eyes lighting up as she smiled at Silas. When she reached them Severus placed a calming hand on Lizzie's head and spoke to her in a warning tone, " Behave! And settle down, no nonsense tonight, it won't be taken kindly by me, or your father Lizzie. Silas, you too!"

Silas managed to get them away and hugged Lizzie tightly. "I haven't seen you in a whole week!" Lizzie nodded seriously, "Yeah I know it feels like forever!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two chatted and ate for most of the evening without creating any dramas, and their parents relaxed slightly. After they had been excused from various people that their parents had wanted to show them off to they decided to go for a walk outside. They overheard Draco and Alvie talking in hushed voices and crept closer, trying to hear what they had to say. Although they were straining their ears they couldn't hear anything so Lizzie motioned that they should climb up the tree above Draco and Alvie. Silas nodded, it seemed perfectly logical to him so he followed her quickly up the tree.

"She's just so pretty, and she is a pureblood too but she doesn't like me at all. I mean, I asked her and I used my best charm and she just looked at me, laughed and then ran away! What do I do!" Draco was complaining to Alvie. Alvie just shook his head and shrugged, "She'll come round Dray don't worry!"

Lizzie wrinkled her nose, that was such a boring topic! An idea formed in her mind and she motioned to the large acorns that hung around her head. Silas nodded in understanding and began to pluck them from the branches around their heads. On the count of three Silas and Lizzie dropped their acorn bombs onto the unsuspecting boys below.

"Melin's pants, what on earth was that!" Draco cried jumping up and holding his head where it had been hit directly with an acorn. Alvie looked around suspiciously, he had a good idea of who it probably had been. Unconsciously Lizzie let loose a giggle when she saw the red lump forming above her brother's eye. Sometimes he could be a right prat and it always felt good to get some revenge! "Lizzie!" growled Alvie dangerously, sounding so much like her father and giving her such a fright that she toppled out of the tree, pulling Silas with her. They landed with a thud in a puddle of sticky mud, with Silas laying on top of her.

Alvie pulled out his Wizarding camera and quickly took a snap of the awkward looking position. "Haha I wonder what our father's will think of this hm Silas!". Lizzie sat up angrily, and Silas landed on the ground again. "Alvie, you give me back that camera immediately you monster!" Alvie pretending to think about it, before turning and sprinting back inside with Draco hot on his heels, only slowing down when he reached the doors to the hall.

Lizzie did the only thing that she could think of, she grabbed Silas' hand and ran right after them. It certainly was a sight to shock the old pureblooded families when Lizzie and Silas ran through the doors their clothes mud soaking their clothes, splattered all over their faces, through their hair and flying off them as they ran towards their shocked and angry looking parents, who had until that moment been inspecting the photo on the camera.

The two of them skidded to a halt a few feet in front of their parents, looking behind them at their muddy trail as the realisation of what they had done finally dawned on them. They began to back up slowly and were getting ready to sprint away when Voldemort simply raised his index finger and beckoned slowly at them. Hanging their heads they walked the short distance between them and their parents, Alvie and Draco's eyes wide. They had never seen Voldemort and Severus this angry before.

When they were really angry Voldemort, Severus and Lucious would discipline each other's children because they had found that it was always hard to be quite as angry if it wasn't actually their own child. Although these children had been together and around these adults since birth and were practically each other's children anyway. With a small nod to each other Voldemort took Silas by the arm and Severus held Lizzie's wrist firmly and they headed off to find separate rooms in the Malfoy manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus took a seat on the bed in one of the many guest bedrooms and pulled Lizzie to stand in front of him. He closed his eyes, breathed in and out slowly and tried to count to ten. Once he was sufficiently calmed he opened his eyes to take in the very scared looking ten year old who was standing in front of him, her eyes already watering. He placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her that yes, she was in trouble but she was still loved. "Would you like to tell me your side of the story?" he asked in a quiet, firm voice.

Lizzie looked up at him, her brown eyes honest. "Me and Silas were being really good and quiet all night and then after dinner we decided to go for a walk outside. We were really bored, and we heard Draco and Alvie discussing something in really hushed voices so we decided to investigate but we couldn't hear so we climbed an acorn tree to be able to hear. Well then we could hear fine but it wasn't a very interesting conversation, just something about Draco's crush. So me and Silas decided to drop acorns on them to give them a scare. They got scared and then I giggled and they knew it was me, but Alvie yelled at me in a really scary way just like daddy does and it scared me so I fell out of the tree and pulled Silas with me. We landed in the mud and he was on top of me because that's how we landed and then Alvie took a photo and said he was going to show you so we chased after them to try and stop because he wasn't going to tell you the truth except we ended up embarrassing ourselves and you guys and shocking all the up themselves oldies."

Severus frowned at her description of the elders and landed a sharp swat to her bottom, earning a yelp and a glare. "Manners Lizzie!", Severus admonished. "Well Lizzie you know that you are about to be spanked, so I will just tell you why. You will get 10 with my hand for making a ruckus in front of everyone downstairs and making them all dirty. Then you will receive 5 with the hairbrush for getting dirty and ruining your clothes when your mother had told you not to and finally 6 with the belt for pulling a prank and harming your brother and Draco again." Lizzie's eyes filled with tears, "Uncle Sev you can't use the hairbrush just because I got dirty and the belt that's so unfair, please Uncle Sev!" Severus looked at her sternly, "Lizzie this has got to stop, that is the seventh time this month that you have attacked your brother and Draco, and I know how much that dress cost!"

"Take off your stockings and shoes and put them on the chair over their please Lizzie." Severus ordered sternly. Lizzie did as she was told, sniffling as she did so. "Ok come her and lay over my lap." Lizzie walked slowly towards him and stood at his side, "I c-cant," she managed to choke out. Severus took pity on her and guided her over his lap so that the bed supported her legs. Not wasting any time Severus flipped up her skirt and placed his fingers in the waist band of her underwear ready to pull them off but Lizzie's hand flew up to stop him. "No Uncle Sev! Not on the bare, I'm too old now!" Severus swatted away her hand, "No Lizzie this spanking will be received on the bare, and don't reach back anymore or I will have to add another swat each time, you know the rules." Severus tugged her underwear off and threw it in the direction of her stockings and shoes. He lifted his hand and landing it hard on the small white bottom upturned in front of him. Lizzie jumped and whimpered but vowed to be stoic and firmly closed her mouth as Severus landed the next swat, "You need to count Lizzie otherwise they won't count." Lizzie took a shaky breath, "Ok sorry….One two……t-three…..ahh f-four…five…s-six sob…s-s-seven….eight hic…..n-nine…ten." Severus rubbed her back for a minute as he summoned the hairbrush. "Good girl, now five with the hair brush, 6 with the belt and we are done!"

Severus brought the hairbrush down smartly on the already pink bottom in front of him, making sure to cover most of it with every swat. Lizzie cried out, "One…two…t-three hic…f-four sob….five…". Alright Lizzie almost over, just six with the belt to go." Lizzie curled her hands into the folds of Severus' pants, her tears soaking them, "S-Severus I'm r-really scared, I've never had the belt before!" Severus stroked her hair reassuringly, "Shh sweetie, yes it will hurt quite a bit, but it will be over soon and then you will be forgiven. I will count these ones for you, ok?" Lizzie nodded and squeezed his pant legs tighter. Severus summoned a thick leather belt as he wasn't wearing one and curled it in his hands. He raised it and then brought it down hard three times on each cheek, mainly covering the sit spots so she would remember this for a few days. After he landed the last swat he threw the belt to the floor and swept the sobbing child up into his arms. He hugged her and she sobbed into him, not caring that her dress was still around her chest.

After they had cuddled for a few minutes Lizzie's sobs had mostly resided and she wanted her daddy so Severus carried the small girl from the room, banishing the punishing implements and her discarded clothes as he did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort led Silas to a bedroom near Draco's own room, he didn't talk or look at Silas but the anger was practically radiating off him. He dragged the boy into the room behind him, slamming the door shut and casting some privacy charms. He finally sat in an armless chair and forced Silas to stand in front of him. Silas stared at his shoes as though they had grown legs and were dancing, and they might as well have for his vision was so blurry at that moment. Voldemort placed a finger beneath Silas' chin, forcing his obsidian eyes to meet Voldemort's own scarlet ones full of anger. When Voldemort saw that Silas' eyes were full of tears already he immediately softened his gaze and gently asked Silas if there was anything he would like to say for himself. When Silas had poured out the whole story, Voldemort was running his hands through black wavy hair. "Ok Silas, you are going to be spanked. I am going to give you 10 with my hand, 5 with the ruler and 2 with the belt." Silas looked at Voldemort, his eyes full of fear, "Uncle Tom, please, please don't use the belt. I've only had it once before and that was only one stroke." Voldemort gazed firmly at Silas, "Silas, you and Lizzie need to stop picking on Alvie and Draco, you could actually seriously injure them by dropping things on their heads from great heights."

Silas dropped his head in shame, and did not complain when he was asked to remove his robe, shoes and trousers until he was left standing before Voldemort in his socks, his dress shirt and his underwear, which was mostly covered by his shirttails anyway. Voldemort summoned a ruler and a thick nasty looking belt and placed them on the table next to him. "Come here please Silas, and lay over my lap." Silas draped himself over Voldemort's lap with a little guidance but when Voldemort went to remove his underwear he grabbed on tightly to the waist band and refused to let go. "Silas! This spanking is going to happen on the bare little boy now I suggest you let go before I make this more painful for you!" Voldemort growled. Silas shook his head, "Nooo! I'm too old, you can't you can't you can't! I won't let you!" Voldemort landed four sharp swats to his thighs which stopped his thrashing, "Stop it Silas!" and pulled his underwear off, laying it on the pile of other clothes. He banished the clothes to Severus' manor and looked back at the little boy who was now sobbing over his lap. "Hush now Silas, you're being really very silly I think. I've seen you naked almost as many times as Alvie. There is nothing to be ashamed about, ok?" When Silas had calmed down somewhat he began to spank, and Silas remembered to count along as he did so. "One…t-two…three…four…five…six…s-s-seven hic…eight….n-nine sob…ten." Voldemort tapped the ruler against Silas' pink bottom, "Ok I am going to count from here on in. You will get 5 with the ruler and then I will give you two quickly with the belt, it will hurt but it won't last long. It's ok." Silas nodded, and buried his head in Voldemort's leg. Voldemort quickly brought the ruler down five times, leaving bright red stripes across Silas' bottom, and then picked up the belt glad that the spanking was almost over. He coiled it and then brought it down twice across his sit spots. He banished the ruler and the belt and lifted the sobbing boy into his lap, "Shh now Silas, it's all over. You're forgiven now, you were very brave."

Severus knocked on the door, "Are you done?". Voldemort looked up from the now sniffling Silas, "Yes we are, are you ok?". Severus opened the door and brought in a still tearful Lizzie who was looking very young and scared still. Voldemort set Silas on his feet gently as Severus did the same with Lizzie. Silas ran straight to his dad, sobbing still and was enveloped in a hug. He wrapped himself in the folds of Severus' robes and sobbed it all out. Lizzie stood in the middle of the floor looking scared and alone, then Voldemort bent down and opened his arms. Lizzie ran to them, still dressed in her muddy dress. Voldemort pulled it over her head and sent it home while summoning a night gown for her. He put it on her and held her in his arms standing up, making sure the fabric didn't touch her sore bottom. He hushed her until she was just sniffling. "Daddy, are you still mad at me?" Lizzie asked in a tiny voice. Voldemort smiled at her, "Of course not darling, all if forgiven!". Lizzie smiled, relieved and snuggled in against his shoulder as they went to find the rest of the family and go home.

In the lobby the rest of them were waiting, Arianna ran to Lizzie when she saw Lizzie's tear streaked face and pulled her into her arms, "Oh baby, are you ok?". Lizzie nodded, and rubbed her bum, "it's sore mum, he used the belt on me at the end!" Arianna nodded, lifting up the night gown and seeing just how red it really was. She kissed Lizzie's forehead and lifted her up again.

On the other side of the room Athena was checking over Silas, and fussing as Severus tried to explain that he was just fine. Draco and Alvie were smirking until Lucious came up behind them and landed a swat on each of their backsides to wipe it off.

All of the families went home that night exhausted, and two little children were certainly sleeping on their stomachs.

_AN: This will mostly feature Lizzie and Silas but will be about all of them. Will try to update soon hope you like. No flames please if you don't like it then just don't review cas I don't really care either way haha no I do it's ok. _


End file.
